Five Firsts
by Lys ap Adin
Summary: Five firsts for Imayoshi and Momoi. Same 'verse as Can't Hold On, Can't Let Go and The Art of Hoping. Imayoshi x Momoi, AoKuro pre-slash. Adult for smut.


**Title:** Five Firsts  
**Characters/Pairings:** Imayoshi/Momoi; Aomine and Kuroko  
**Summary:** Five firsts for Imayoshi and Momoi.  
**Notes:** Adult for smut; for Atsueshi, who wanted some more Imayoshi and Momoi, which suited my inclinations perfectly. 4615 words.

* * *

**_1. First Kiss_**

It's something of a debate they have, him and Momoi-chan: she starts the count from the moment she ambushed him and made her intentions perfectly plain, but Shouichi doesn't think that's fair. As lovely as it was to have Momoi-chan stooping over him and her hair falling around them, it shouldn't count as a proper kiss. He hadn't quite realized it was coming and hadn't even participated in it, really. It would make much more sense to start the count after that, with the kiss that was altogether more satisfactory and had both of them involved. There wasn't anything bad about that kiss, except maybe the fact that eventually it had ended (though not before Shouichi had fanned his fingers across the petal-soft curve of Momoi-chan's jaw and gotten dizzy with the scent of her hair and the texture of her lips against his). It only makes _sense_ to start the count from there.

She just laughs at him whenever he says so. "That's only because I caught you by surprise with our _first_ kiss," she tells him, impudent and smiling. "Face it, Imayoshi-san, I won that one fair and square."

Shouichi shakes his head at her, all full of disapproval that he doesn't really feel. "It's not a competition."

"Of course it's not." She's very good at that soothing tone, no doubt from years of honing it on Aomine. Then she smiles, the light of mischief in her eyes. "Though that _is_ what I would expect the loser to say."

She shrieks with delight when Shouichi catches her up against him and immediately twines her arms around his shoulders, but she doesn't stop laughing until he kisses her—the umpteenth kiss, this one, no matter where they start the count.

**_2. First Death Threat_**

"I should have seen this coming," Shouichi muses, "and yet somehow I didn't."

Aomine ignores him—not a lot new there—and repeats himself, presumably for emphasis. "I mean it. With a dull, rusty _spoon_. And also I will kill you dead. And _then_ I'll let Tetsu have you."

"And what's he going to do with my poor mutilated corpse?" Shouichi really can't help himself; there's just something about Aomine that inspires him to poke the brat with a metaphorical stick just to see what he'll come up with next.

"I don't know," Aomine says, grim. "But I'm the nice one."

Shouichi laughs despite knowing perfectly well that it's true, and reaches up to pry Aomine's fingers from their death grip on his collar. "I don't doubt it, brat. Now simmer down. I don't have the least intention of hurting Momoi-chan's feelings."

This doesn't seem to assuage Aomine's concerns, unsurprisingly enough—well, he and Momoi-chan _do_ have a remarkably close relationship. It's only to be expected. Aomine backs off, doing a damn fine job of looming despite that, and fixes what Shouichi suspects might accurately be characterized as a gimlet stare on him. "You didn't see her right after the Winter Cup."

It's on the tip of Shouichi's tongue to remark on the astonishing fact that Aomine noticed that; he restrains himself with a manful effort. "I don't suppose you'll take my word for it when I tell you that she's already set me straight?" Aomine glares at him. Right. "She has, you know. I have seen the error of my ways and won't be making a mistake like that one again."

Aomine looks pained, at least for a moment. Shouichi is not as well-versed in the art of reading his mind as some people he might name, but he thinks that expression might be deciphered as _Why did she have to pick _you_? _"You had better not, or you know what will happen."

"Yes, I'm sure you'll find that rusty spoon and have it waiting." It makes Aomine scowl that much more fiercely, and Shouichi can't help laughing at how very serious he is. It's strangely endearing. "I reckon you're not gonna believe me when I tell you this, brat, but I promise you that I want nothing but the best for her." He has no idea whether Aomine has figured out how to tell when he's being serious or not, so he does him the favor of not trying to cover that up. He gives Aomine a moment to look startled before clapping him on the shoulder and smiling at him. "And since I know you only want the same thing, as a special favor to you, I'll keep this little chat we've had to myself."

Aomine has at least enough smarts to look nervous as Shouichi strolls off, whistling.

He's utterly unsurprised that Kuroko is lying in wait for him around the next corner. Kuroko greets him with a quiet nod. "He's right, you know," he says, calm and polite. "Aomine-kun _is_ the nice one."

Shouichi chuckles and inclines his head to Kuroko. Message received. "I've known that all along, brat."

Kuroko's answering smile is faint. "That does include Momoi-san," he adds.

Shouichi suspects that he might be wearing the smile that tends to make Susa accuse him of mooning. "Yes, I know."

It makes Kuroko smile too, at any rate. "So I see. Imayoshi-san." He nods and heads off, presumably to collect Aomine and soothe his outraged sensibilities. Shouichi allows himself a moment to laugh—to think he'd worried about life after retiring from the basketball club being _boring_—and continues on his way to the library and his study session.

**_3. First Date_**

Not only is his girlfriend a brilliant analyst, she is also extremely sensible. (Shouichi suspects that this is because she has not only her own portion of common sense, but Aomine's as well.) Despite the fact that she didn't wait a moment longer than necessary to establish the fact that she had no intention of letting him go off to university a free man, she takes a very practical approach to what happens after that. "I can't boast about my university boyfriend if you fail your entrance exams," she said, which means that they don't go on their actual first date until exams are over with and they've all had a chance to recover from the ordeal.

When they finally do go on that first date, Momoi-chan shows up looking pretty as a picture and trailing a 1.9-meter shadow. It's kind of adorable, really: Aomine clearly thinks that he's beings stealthy. This is the first time that it really sinks in for Shouichi that he's never going to be entirely free of Aomine now. He and Momoi-chan are undeniably a package deal.

At least Kuroko has the good grace to look moderately embarrassed by the fact that he and Aomine are stalking after Momoi-chan.

Shouichi offers Momoi-chan his elbow and smiles at her as they head towards the movie theater. "Now, I can understand Aomine-kun," he tells her. "And as Aomine-kun goes, so goes Kuroko-kun. That all makes sense, insofar as the three of you ever make sense. What's puzzling me, and I don't mind admitting it, is what Kise-kun happens to be doing here."

Momoi-chan just rolls her eyes to the heavens with a sigh. "The boys are very protective of me." She shakes her head and leans against his arm a little more blatantly. "Ki-chan probably just wants to enjoy Dai-chan's trauma, and Tetsu-kun will make sure neither of them gets too out of hand."

"I see." Shouichi ponders this for a bit. "Should I be disappointed or just grateful that Midorima-kun isn't joining in?"

Momoi-chan raises her eyebrows at him. "Who says he isn't?" When Shouichi glances around, pointed, causing Aomine and Kise to duck into the closest shop to take cover (Shouichi wonders how they're going to explain their sudden interest in women's lingerie to the clerks inside), she laughs. "Midorin sticks to sending me advice about our horoscopes."

Truly, the Generation of Miracles are a strange lot. "Should I ask what he has to say?"

Momoi-chan makes an enchanting little grimace. "He says we're in for a bumpy ride because I'm a Taurus and you're a Gemini. I gather that you're flighty and I'm boring."

"Well, that's just _nonsense_," Shouichi says. "Only an idiot would say that you're boring."

He's never going to get tired of the way compliments make her blush and put a soft, startled shine in her eyes, even though it annoys him that she doesn't seem to expect that sort of respect. It's altogether too clear that she's spent a long time living in the shadow of her set of basketball geniuses, and it's high time that someone went ahead and did something about that. "Imayoshi-san..."

"You know," he says, "my girlfriend has the right to use my name."

The color in her cheeks darkens and she nibbles on her lower lip as she peeks up at him through her eyelashes. "Shouichi-san," she says, careful, like she's trying it on for size.

It sounds good, and he tells her so, just for the pleasure of seeing the satisfied curve of her smile. "Anyway," he adds, "I don't put a lot of stock in astrology, especially any horoscope that would call you boring. Let's not worry about that and just focus on what we know will actually work."

"That seems like a good plan to me," Satsuki agrees, her smile so bright that Shouichi wishes they weren't on a public street so that he could kiss her the way she deserves. That has to wait until they're safely inside the movie theater, and not even the fact that Aomine sits a couple rows back and pelts him with popcorn for it can quell Shouichi's satisfaction.

**_4. First Argument_**

The thing about the Generation of Miracles—any of them, really, but especially his particular trio—is that there's always going to be something about them that will not permit entry to any outsider. They were a unit, a _team_, for three years, and though they mostly went their separate ways for high school, though things at Teikou went sour at the end, there's no escaping the fact that all seven of them have a bond to one another that keeps them connected even now. When it comes to Shouichi's three, that bond is so intimate that it's nearly pathological. (He likes to think that a year at Touou has helped that somewhat, but he's hardly an objective observer on that score.)

It was probably a given that the first time Shouichi argues with Satsuki, it's about Aomine.

He's not her captain anymore, nor technically her senpai now that he's graduated, and that is no doubt the reason she feels comfortable pushing back when he tries to suggest that she ought to take a step back from trying to help the guy untangle himself from the mess he's making with Kuroko. Shouichi meant well by it, but isn't that just how it goes? The road to hell and good intentions, as they say. Satsuki has been tense and preoccupied with what sounds like a proper Aomine-style muddle, and he does hate to see her like that. Problem is, she takes him trying to get her to put down some of the unnecessary burden she's carrying as him telling her she needs to put some distance between her and Aomine, who's pretty much her brother in everything but blood, and that just doesn't go over real well.

In retrospect, telling her to go ahead and cut the apron strings already was not the most felicitous way of phrasing himself. Live and learn, Shouichi supposes.

It takes him a few hours to cool off—he's been carrying around more exasperation over Aomine and the way he looms large in Satsuki's life than he'd realized, so the argument was good for something. Shouichi spends the time on a basketball court, shooting basket after basket until his arms are heavy and numb and he's got his head clear again and can deal with the facts as they are and not the way they had seemed while he and Satsuki had their backs up.

There's really only one thing that can be done at this point. He towels the sweat off his face and drinks half a bottle of water, but before he can dig his phone out of his bag, he realizes that Satsuki has tracked him down herself. That's actually pretty amazing, given that Shouichi doesn't recall every having told her where he prefers to retreat when he needs to think. She's a marvel, Satsuki.

She's also looking drawn and tense, twisting her hands together, and her eyes are suspiciously red-rimmed. That makes it much easier to go to her than it has any right to be, and even easier to say, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I was out of line to say those things to you."

Satsuki bites down on her lower lip until all the color flees it. "Some of them were true, though," she admits. "Even though I don't want them to be."

Shouichi can recognize an apology when he hears it, even when it's not exactly couched as such. "Well, how many years have you been looking after him again?" he asks her, doing his best to keep it gentle. "It stands to reason, doesn't it?" He's almost about to add something about old habits dying hard, but bites his tongue instead. How Satsuki handles Aomine is her business, not his, unless she asks for his advice. Until she does that, he can just keep his mouth shut.

If Aomine is a big boy who can look after himself, then Satsuki is old enough to do the same for herself. Shouichi's just gotta figure out a way to keep that in mind.

She chews on her lower lip some more and looks up at him. "It's just hard sometimes. I'm worried about them." She shakes her head then, something like the faint shadow of a smile touching her mouth. "Not that I've ever managed to do much about the two of them when they get it into their heads to be stubborn."

"If anyone could, you would be the one." For all the good that does them. Unfortunately, it's not much. She bites her lip some more. Sometimes, given Aomine, Shouichi thinks it's a miracle that she hasn't chewed her lip to tatters. He can't help reaching out to her and brushing his fingers against her cheek. "Cheer up. Even Aomine-kun can't stay oblivious forever."

Satsuki doesn't seem entirely convinced on this score, but her next effort at a smile isn't quite as pallid. Shouichi is willing to count that as progress, if not a win. "This is Dai-chan we're talking about..."

"And Kuroko-kun as well. Between the two of them, I'd put my money on him." That wins him a giggle, and Shouichi smiles. "I _am_ sorry. I'll try to stay out of it when it comes to the two of them. Okay?"

Satsuki nods. "I'll try to let it go," she says. "Seeing as how I can't just lock the two of them in a room until they work it out."

Shouichi purses his lips. "Why on earth not? That seems like a perfectly good solution to _me_."

She giggles again. "Tetsu-kun would probably see right through it, that's why."

"Ah, well. As a last resort, then." Shouichi studies her. "So, are we okay?"

Satsuki smiles at him, wry. "Yeah, I think we are."

Shouichi relaxes, which is when he realizes how worried he's actually been. "Well, good. Should we hug it out?"

She wrinkles her nose. "Ew. No, not until you've had a shower. You stink."

Shouichi throws his head back and laughs; yeah, they're gonna be just fine.

**_5. First Time_**

"If you ask me whether I'm sure _one more time_—" Satsuki says, which is definitive enough in its own right, especially given the stern set of her jaw, but she follows it up by seizing his hand and planting it square on her breast.

"Never let it be said that I can't take a hint," Shouichi says. He'd like to pretend that he manages to make that charming and urbane, but he's a little too hoarse to pull that off. Also, Satsuki rolls her eyes, which is indicative in its own right.

Despite that, she allows him to slide his arms around her again and draw her against him, and she wraps her arms around his shoulders and tilts her chin up for another kiss. Shouichi obliges her, kissing her until they're both breathless, and strokes a hand down her side to find the place where the hem of her shirt is riding up. The sound she makes when he edges his fingers under her shirt and spreads them against the warm curve of her waist is unambiguously approving. So is the way she trails a hand down his chest, popping the buttons of his shirt out of their buttonholes as she goes.

This isn't anything they haven't done before so far, but there's something about knowing the intent this time that makes the way her knuckles brush against his chest send little shivers walking up Shouichi's spine.

There's a moment where they get tangled up in each other's arms and shirts when they each try to get the other's shirt off at the same time. Satsuki laughs and peels her shirt off first, tossing it onto his bedroom floor. She leans back on her hands and gives him a look that's all challenge in spite of the way she's using her eyelashes to veil her eyes. Shouichi means to follow her example, really he does, but first he needs a moment just to look at her and marvel over the magnificent reality of her and the fact that she's willing to share it with him.

She's gotten unfairly good at reading him; the color rises in her cheeks. "The way you look at me..."

"What about it?" Shouichi says, shrugging his shirt off and sending it after hers.

"You look like you're seeing something wonderful," she says.

"I am, aren't I?" Shouichi reaches for her again; when he kisses her, the curve of her lips is still soft with her smile. She murmurs his name when he slides a hand up her spine and undoes the clasp of her bra and twines her arms around him after he slides it off. She toys with the hair at the nape of his neck, sliding her fingers through it, and makes a soft sound against his mouth when he runs his hands over her skin, following the curve of her ribs up to the fullness of her breasts. Shouichi loves the way she hums and leans into his touch, going dreamy-eyed as he runs his fingers over her skin, and he takes his time with it, cupping her breasts and stroking them slowly, until Satsuki is breathless and flushed.

She winds her arms around him and presses against him, gloriously soft against his chest, and kisses the side of his throat. Shouichi shudders with the maddeningly slow drag of her lips as she nuzzles against him and swallows hard when her breath ghosts against his jaw. "Shouichi," she says, husky, "please."

One of the things he loves best about Satsuki is how well she knows her own mind. Shouichi drops a kiss on her bare shoulder and slides his palm down, following the curve of her waist and the swell of her hip down, listening to the way her breath hitches as he spreads his fingers against the soft stuff of her skirt. He traces his fingers down her thigh until he hits skin again; Satsuki's breath bobbles again and she tightens her hands on his shoulders. "Yes," she whispers to him, warm and soft.

Shouichi slips his hand under skirt and runs it back up the long muscles of her thigh, breathing almost as fast as she is, until he can cup his palm against her and feel the heat of her. Satsuki makes a sound, open and hungry, and presses against his hand. He can feel how wet she is, even through her panties. Shouichi has to close his eyes for a moment as she moans, and kisses her shoulder and her throat because none of the words he knows are remotely adequate for this moment and all the reverence he feels.

Afterwards, he's never quite sure whether she's the one who lies back or he's the one who eases her down. It could be a little bit of both, the two of them moving together, and certainly Satsuki helps him ease her skirt and panties down, lifting her hips for them and smiling up at him, flushed and a little shy against his pillow. She's so lovely that it takes Shouichi's breath away just to look at her, and it only seems appropriate that his fingers shake a little bit when he leans over her and sets them against her stomach and trails them down.

Satsuki closes her eyes as he dips his fingers between her thighs, and she moans as he moves them against her, learning the shape of her as he touches her slowly. Shouichi watches her, helplessly fascinated by the play of the expressions that cross her face as he slides his fingers against her, dipping them between the slick folds of her body and learning which touches make her gasp and which make her bite her lip and which make her moan and rock her hips up for more. He can't stop watching her or touching her, not when each shift of his fingers can make such an effect on her, and the sound she makes when he slides a finger into her stops the breath in his throat. She breathes his name, looking up at him with wondering eyes, and arches as he strokes her slowly, her eyelashes fluttering as she moans again. Shouichi's mouth runs dry with the way she feels, hot and soft, and he moves his fingers against her until she's tossing her head on the pillow and her hips are rocking against the movement of his hand, quick and urgent. Then she cries out, arching and shuddering as her body tightens around his fingers, relentless, before she sprawls against the bed, gone boneless as her chest heaves.

When she opens her eyes again, the smile she turns on him is dazed and brilliant. "Oh," she says, reaching up to him. "Oh, Shouichi..."

Shouichi lets her draw him down to her and kisses her. "Sweetheart," he says, though words still seem completely inadequate. "You're so fantastic, sweetheart." And even though that doesn't feel like _enough_, she still smiles at him.

He's been so lost in his wonder over her that it comes as a shock when she reaches for him, sliding open hands down his chest and settling them on his belt. Shouichi doesn't know what the sound he makes then is exactly, but Satsuki laughs and curves her hand over the front of his slacks. It's like a lightning bolt going up his spine, reminding him how hard he is, and he can't stop the way his hips jerk against the weight of her hand. It's a terrible relief when she gets his belt open, undoes the button and the zipper to reach inside, her questing touch light and curious. Shouichi presses his forehead against her shoulder, groaning as she explores his body, and groans again when she draws her hand away, at least until he realizes that she's pushing his slacks down. He can help with that much, at least, and does, kicking them and his underwear off, until he's just as bare as she is.

The sound Satsuki makes is satisfied; when Shouichi lifts his head, she's smiling at him like she approves of what she sees, which is a relief all around. She slides her hands over him, running them down his back and over his hips, and then Shouichi loses track of everything as she closes her hand around his cock and sensation bursts through him. She's tentative at first, but not for long—she strokes him more firmly, and it's all Shouichi can do not to lose his mind then and there. He buries his face against the curve of her throat, breathing in the scent of her skin and moving with the touch of her hand on him, at least until she stops.

"Please," she murmurs as he groans a protest, and it takes him a moment to catch her meaning as she wraps her arms around him and draws him down to rest against her. "I want to feel you."

"Yes," Shouichi breathes, devout, and kisses her again, open and urgent, as he fumbles a hand out blindly, seeking the box that's somewhere on his bedside table. It's just as well that finding a condom and then getting it on takes a bit; it eases him back down from the edge enough that he can find some measure of his self-control again.

Not that Satsuki seems much inclined to let him keep it, not when she keeps kissing him, her mouth hot and slow and inciteful as she curls her tongue against his and strokes her hands over every bit of him that she can reach. She's smiling and breathless when she hooks a leg around him, and her voice is husky when she says his name as he settles against her, feeling the heat of her body.

Shouichi has to kiss her again, just because she's so amazing, and he tells her so, shaping the words against her lips as he guides himself against her. She moans as he presses in, closing her hands tight on his back as he shudders with the way she opens around him, hot and tight. He goes slowly, trying to be mindful as she makes a sound somewhere between a gasp and a groan, until she slides her fingers into his hair and says, open and insistent, "_Yes_, Shouichi, _please_..."

He can't stop the shudder of pleasure that rolls over him or the instinctive roll of his hips. Satsuki cries out, something wordless, and rocks herself up to meet him, holding onto him. Shouichi groans against the curve of her throat, moving against her and breathing incoherent prayers against her skin, lost to the rising tide of pleasure as she moves with him, making breathless sounds of pleasure beneath him and holding him against her. He wants to watch her, to see how she looks while he's moving inside her, but he can't surrender the heat of her skin against his, even for that little distance, nor the husky sound of her voice in his ear, breaking on the syllables of his name as she arches taut beneath him, trembling as her body wrings down around him.

Then there's nothing but the rush of glory as he comes apart in her arms, shaking to pieces as pleasure undoes him, white-hot as the heart of a star.

Afterwards, he catches himself against Satsuki, who draws him closer and weaves her fingers into his hair while they catch their breaths. She hums, something soft and satisfied, when Shouichi kisses the curve of her shoulder. Then, when he says, "Do you promise that you'll still respect me in the morning?" she laughs at him.

"You're horrible," she says, smiling when he lifts his head to peek at her.

Shouichi adopts the saddest expression he can manage, considering the hazy glow of satisfaction that has him rolled up like a blanket. "So that's a no?"

Her only response is a laugh as she pulls him down for a kiss, but as far as answers go, Shouichi is perfectly happy with it.

**end**

Comments are always lovely!


End file.
